memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Lizenz-Update
:wen noch interessiert, was sich genau ändert, der könnte hier fündig werden: [http://creativecommons.org/version4 What’s New in 4.0] -- 19:51, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ::Das Ziel ist, dass alle Sprachversionen von MA Upgrade auf CC-BY-NC 4.0 zur gleichen Zeit. Wenn MA / de will nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu aktualisieren, kommentieren Sie bitte jetzt. - Archduk3 (talk) 14:46, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :mal anders gefragt. Hat jemand was dagegen? -- 11:28, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ::Gegenfrage: Wieso sollen wir nicht auf NC 4.0 umsteigen? -- 15:16, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :::Was sind die Vorteile, Nachteile, Unterschiede und was passiert mit dem Inhalt, der derzeit unter der alten Lizenz erstellt wurde?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:32, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ::/ Naja, aber das bedeutet (wie ich das verstanden habe), dass Übersetzungen (1:1 oder leicht adaptierte) aus der einen Sprachversion in die andere nicht mehr erlaubt sind und auch bestimmter Contant, der aus MA/en stammt nicht mehr in MA/de genutzt werden darf. :Wie sieht es mit dem Kosten/Nutzen-Verhältnis aus? Was müssen wir für NC 4.0 aufgeben, was bei NC 2.5 etc. noch möglich ist? Gibt es sonst irgenwelche Änderungen? Alleine der verbesserte Non-US-Support wäre nämlich eine Überlegung wert. -- 10:22, 8. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ::Mal davon abgesehen, dass wir den Inhalt von MA/en so oder so nicht einfach kopieren, sondern zumindest prüfen sollten, ob das denn den canonischen Tatsachen entspricht, halte ich es für sehr schwer dann festzustellen, was gerade unter der Lizenz 2.5 und was unter der Lizenz 4.0 steht. Von mir aus können wir auf 4.0 gehen. Verändern tut sich ja soweit nicht viel, außer, dass man den Copyright-Text anpassen muss.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 16:49, 8. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :also machen wir mit? - 18:37, 27. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ::::nö, lass mal 18:44, 27. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :@Archeduk3, I think it's better, when you forget the german translation. Your last try is... terrible. The most user here have english skills. When you ask friendly, someone might help you. Or, maybe, not. 84.159.127.205 10:46, 29. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ::Just for your information. MA/en (and all other instances of MA) are now using the 4.0 license. Fro the discussion above, it's not clear to me if MA/de wishes to move to it or not, so I've not yet updated materials here. -- sulfur (Diskussion) 12:55, 1. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::::Zwar ein bisschen spät von mir aber: Warum sind wir denn hier wieder die weltweite Extrawurst? -- 10:27, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :ich würde nicht sagen das es zu spät ist. Wir können immer noch dazu kommen. Soweit es unter den Autoren keinen Dissens gibt, muss man eigentlich nur die Copyright-Texte ändern. Jeder der dann eine Änderung durchführt ist implizit mit dem upgrade einverstanden. -- 17:48, 14. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::Warte mal, wir sind immer noch auf der alten Lizenz? Ich dachte, dass haben wir bereits geändert... -- 21:23, 14. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::Please excuse the English, but I'll refrain from subjecting anyone to more poorly translated text. ::MA/de is still using the old license. Sulfur and I could not tell if there was a consensus to change to the new license, mostly because of our poor translation capability. Sulfur is ready to make the necessary changes on the copyright pages if you guys want to, or work with whoever you guys would want to make the changes, just let him know. - Archduk3 (talk) 05:45, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :so wie ich das sehe, hatte eigentlich nur ME47 was dagegen. -- 10:36, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich Lizenztexte nicht verstehe, ist mir auch die Filterung der Argumente dafür schleierhaft: "more non-US support, common sense attribution and license violation corrections, as well as explicitly saying you can't make an "adaptation" of the content and remove the NC part of the license". ::::Will mir die jemand mal erlären? 17:27, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::Warte, ich versuch es mal, obwohl ich gerade zwischen zwei Baustellen hin und her switche: Im Grunde bedeutet es, dass wir, ohne die Anpassung, keine "Adaption" (wohl Quellenangaben (?)) mehr machen dürfen und den NC-Teil unserer Lizenz löschen müssen (?). "Unser" MA würde dann wohl auf SA zurückfallen, was Wikia wiederum als Knackpunkt dienen dürfte und außerdem die ST-Lizenzen verletzt (was wiederum Rechtsanwälten Tür und Tor öffnen dürfte; ich kenn mich da aber nicht so aus). Außerdem div. Anpassungen der CS-Attribute (Rechte) und... *pfuh* "license violation corrections"? Das kenn ich nur von AGB Updates von Adobe, sry :s :::Soweit zu meiner Interpretation. :::Wir sollten es mal versuchen. -- 19:53, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::::Kann da mal einer was zu sagen? Ich kenne mich mit Lizzenzen nicht gut genug aus aber das klingt für mich irgendwie unsinnig und etwas paranoid, sorry. Hat ja sonst keiner von MA auf der Welt ein Problem damit. -- 10:15, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::Es hat sonst nicht nur niemand ein Problem damit, es geht jedem sogar am Arm vorbei. Jeder ist damit einverstanden aber niemand weiß sorecht, was das bedeutet. Das kann man ungefähr mit den AGB für irgendwas vergleichen, da drückt auch jeder 'Ich akzeptiere' und jeder liest es sich nicht durch 10:31, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::::Also was ich verstehe ist dies: Dir Lizenz wurde für nicht-us-amerikanische Länder angepasst und ist daher leichter zu verwenden. Und wenn wir nicht mitgehen dürfen wir aus rechtlichen Gründen aus anderen Sprachversionen nichts mehr übersetzen oder übernehmen(!). Und diesen Fall haben wir jetzt ja inzwischen. Also ich bin dafür auf 4.0 zu gehen. (Jetzt wird mir klar ich habe Phoenixclaw falsch verstanden und er/sie sprach von dem Fall wenn wir nicht updaten. Sorry dafür.) -- 11:09, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::Wir nehmen uns sowieso nicht einfach den Inhalt einer anderen Sprachversion. Außerdem kapier ich nicht warum, diese Lizenz jetzt nicht mehr gut sein soll. Diejenigen, die hinter dem Wechsel stehen, sollen mir da mal helfen ::::Und wenn ich damit auch Zeit stehle, ich glaub nicht, dass wir es eilig haben 11:20, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::::Es ist halt ein update, welches ja (auch laut den admins der MA/en) Vorteile hat. Die muss ich mir aber auch genauer übersetzen. Im Prinzip ist es wie beim update einer app oder einem update des Betriebssystems. Man kann natürlich als Vergleich auch auf ewig bei Windows 7 bleiben. Müssen wir da immer eine skeptische Grundhaltung einnehmen oder nicht mal unseren Kollegen der MA/en vertrauen? -- 11:29, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::Liegt dir so viel daran, dass du jetzt schon von Vertrauen redest? 11:32, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::Leute... Ich will mich nicht so stark in eure Diskussion einmischen, aber wir sind (als zweitgrößte MA-Gemeinschaft!) die einzigen, die noch nicht das Update gemacht haben und bis jetzt sehe ich nur Vorteile, aber keine Nachteile. Das Update ist nämlich auf Leute wie uns (Nicht-Amis) ausgelegt. :::P.S: Ich bin eine Frau. -- 12:49, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Eben. Und gerade als eine der größten Versionen, sollten wir ja wohl erstmal überprüfen, worum es eigentlich geht, bevor wir hier irgendwas unterschreiben. Denn nein, ich habe kein "Vertrauen" in unsere ausländischen Kollegen. Nicht dass ich glaube, dass sie uns aktiv schaden wollen. Aber ich wüsste auch nicht, wieso sie aus diesem ganzen Lizenz-Gedöns sonderlich schlauer geworden sind als wir (selbst wenn sie nicht noch die Sprachbarriere als zusätzliches Hindernis haben). ::::::Von der absoluten Pleite, als das letzte mal ein MA/en-Admin mit einem Anliegen zu uns kam wollen wir erst gar nicht reden. Und auch da wollten alle möglichen Leute gleich auf den Zug aufzuspringen, ohne zu wissen, was eigentlich los ist. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:46, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::::Man muss das immer im Einzelfall betrachten. Und nicht voreingenommen sein aufgrund von vorherigen Ereignissen. Beim verlinkten Fall ging es ja um einen Fall mit/gegen Wikia und nicht gegen MA/en und hier äüßert man sich jetzt gegen ein Bruder-wiki der MA-Familie. Und komischerweise sind sich alle anderen "Familienmitglieder" einig. Aber eins ist richtig: sich zu informieren worum es genau geht anstat blind zu unterschreiben. Das will ich nicht bestreiten. Aber das tun wir ja hier. -- 13:59, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ich bin nicht voreingenommen, und selbstverständlich lassen sich die beiden Fälle als solche nicht mit einander vergleichen. Aber es zeigt, dass es hohe Bereitschaft besteht, der MA/en einfach blind zu vertrauen, selbst wenn die angeblichen Vorteile (wie es beim verlinkten Beispiel war) eventuell in Wirklichkeit gar nicht existieren. ::::::Wenn du mir die Diskussionen in den anderen Wikis zeigen kannst, in der sie die Vorteile der Lizenz-Umstellung ausgearbeitet haben, dann bin ich bereit, ihrem Urteil zu trauen. Wenn sie jedoch alle nur stur dem Beispiel der MA/en gefolgt sind, dann sagt dieser Schritt leider gar nichts aus. ::::::Getreu dem Motto: Und wenn alle anderen Wikis von einer Brücke springen, dann können 2 Millionen Fliegen nicht irren. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:12, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::Sollen wir (oder auch ich alleine) noch mal mit denen reden (also drüben)? So wie ich das sehe, wollen die absichtlich hier im Trüben fischen, weil sich ja anscheinend niemand hier damit auskennt 14:37, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::::Warum sollten die das tun? Ernste Frage. -- 15:11, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::"Note that almost all are "dead and quiet" at the moment, so we can "force" though a license update on those ones if needed" (-sulfur) ::::Also mittlerweile vermute ich keine Absicht mehr dahinter, sondern ihre Unfähigkeit, Deutsch zu sprechen, und deshalb meine Frage. 15:17, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::::Hat überhaupt jemand mal den Originaltext gelesen? Also der von CreativeCommons stammt, nicht Wikia, nicht MA/en. So wie ich das bis hier lese, scheinen die Vorteile lediglich seitens MA/en beschrieben zu werden. Ich würde ja zumindest mal einen neutralen Vergleich haben, was nun geändert wird und was nicht. Letztenendes "müssen" wir gar nichts, wenn wir nicht mitziehen, dürfen wir nichts mehr von den MAs kopieren, welche auf 4.0 laufen. Ganz ehrlich, wir verfassen unsere Texte eh selbst, von daher wäre das (in meinen Augen) wumpe. Ich bin nur nicht der stumpfe Ja-Sager, der das was von der MA/en kommt, einfach quittiert. Von daher finde ich die Diskussion hier grundsätzlich super, aber es scheint noch niemand (ich eingeschlossen) so recht den Plan zu haben, was sich denn jetzt ändert. :::::Zusatz: https://creativecommons.org/version4 gibt wohl die Neuerungen an, ich weiß jedoch nicht, im Vergleich zu welcher Vorgängerversion das steht. Die 3.0 vielleicht? -- 15:37, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ja, 3.0, das nehm ich mal stark an. Aber welcher Mensch, der nicht dafür bezahlt wird, hat Lust, sich so etwas durchzulesen. ::::Ich hab die Änderungenseite von denen mal halb durchgelesen/überflogen. Im Allgemeinen kann ich damit nichts anfangen, es sagt ja nur, es sei besser. Warum sollten die selber auch Nachteile verkünden? 15:47, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::x_x Ich bin platt. Deutsche Lizenztexte sind schon kompliziert, aber das ganze auch noch auf Englisch... Ich hab mir das dämliche Ding jetzt eine halbe Stunde lang durchlesen, hab sogar Notizen gemacht! Und alles was ich rausbekommen habe, ist, dass ich mit dem Begriff "Sui Generis Database" nichts anfangen kann. Und der Rest stimmt doch mit unserer momentanen Lizenzbestimmung überein, oder? -- 19:20, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::Von den Unterüberschriften her würde ich sogar sagen, sie haben was weggelassen, aber du hast das ja gelesen, ne ich hab grad gemerkt, dass es unsere Lizenz (ich hoff mal, dass damit die 2.0 gemeint ist) sogar auf Deutsch gibt. Die 4.0 gibts auf Englisch, Niederländisch und einigen Buschmannsprachen, aber nicht auf Deutsch 19:41, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::I can assure you silence on the part of MA/en is simply because of difficulties with translation and time, nothing else. I'll attempt to address what questions or concerns I can understand, and again, sorry for the English. ::First, the last time I came to you is not a failure, it simply hasn't been resolved yet. Wikia got distracted with their unrelated security issues and I've been otherwise busy. That isn't over, and the only direct relation that issue has to this one is the change in the 4.0 license that explicitly doesn't allow NC content to be re-licensed as SA using a third party. The understanding is that NC content under the 2.0 license can't be re-licensed to SA, but the 2.0 license doesn't actually forbid it. ::Sui generis database rights exist in the European Union, and elsewhere, but not in the United States, and they are different than copyright rights. MA/de existed, and contributions to MA/en by users in jurisdictions that have these rights happened before the move to wikia, when the TOU and California/US law would be explicitly mentioned. EU database rights are for 15 years from the point of creation/modification, and happen automatically, so the original rights are still in effect. Switching to 4.0 explicitly protects those rights, while 2.0 doesn't mention them and therefore the argument could be made you gave them up back in 2005. MA/en wanted to protect these rights explicitly, which was a reason to upgrade to the 4.0 license. ::While there is no version of the 4.0 license in German, yet, the license is the most compatible CC license with international law. The 2.0 license had to be "ported" and translated, due to differences in German and US law, for example. The 4.0 license just needs to be translated, as the everything in the 4.0 English version is written to be compatible with German/EU law. An official German translation is forthcoming, at least that's my understanding. ::The problems with using content between different versions of the NC license is the changes in the 4.0 license. While the core non-commercial part is the same, the sui generis database rights and the increased options in attribution in 4.0 make using that content here under 2.0 very problematic. If, for example, I didn't want to be credited with something being used here that I wrote on MA/en, I have that right under 4.0, but not 2.0, which is why everything from a 4.0 version of MA would need to be marked or otherwise identified. Content here that is used elsewhere on MA can easily be re-licensed to 4.0 at the time it's used, but content can't be re-licensed the other way, so staying at 2.0 really only hurts MA/de. ::You're right to not simply trust us though, that was the whole reason I insisted that each language edition not only be notified that we were going to make a change, but that we explain why we were making a change. - Archduk3 (talk) 18:11, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::Hm. Klingt das Einleuchtender? Mit der 4er Version muss man nicht mehr genannt werden, außerdem übernimmt sie die 2er Version komplett und erweitert sie um europäisches Recht. So jedenfalls habe ich das verstanden. -- 19:10, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::::::Wird durch dieses neue Lizenz-Update eventuell auch die leidige Problematik mit dem Bild-Copyright geklärt? Die Diskussion 2013/2014 verlief damals schon frustrierend ergebnislos (fair use gilt für unseren Rechtsraum nicht): Memory Alpha Diskussion:Copyrights / Forum:Problematik Urheberrecht (fair use) --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:07, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::The CC license only applies to user generated content on the site, mainly text, so it doesn't really affect any issue with images. That said, it's my understanding that since the episodes and films are copyrighted in the US, fair use can still be claimed internationally because it's the US laws that Germany is enforcing. If the German releases are also copyrighted in locally though, then that might be an issue, but it seems to me that the local copyright would only apply to things that are different from the English release, mainly the audio. Just so we're clear though, I am not a lawyer. ::Phoenixclaw, if I'm reading you right, and I have very little confidence that I am, you read what I wrote to mean that attributions are no longer required, and are skeptical of that. To hopefully clarify, a contributor can choose to not be credited, but attribution is still required. For example: Since MA content is free to use (provided it's used in a non-commercial manner), and that includes user pages, a fan film, which is non-commercial, could use what an admin said on their user page about the film to get other people interested in watching it. That admin may not want their name used like that, so they can request that their name be removed. - Archduk3 (talk) 23:42, 4. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::::::So, nachdem ich auf diese Diskussion aufmerksam gemacht wurde, möchte ich mich auch gerne dazu äußern. Vor allem auch, damit diese Sache hier weitergeht. Ich denke wir brauchen hier Entscheidungen und müssen handeln. Zunächst möchte ich auf einiges eingehen, was oben gesagt wurde. ::::::: Phoenixclaw: Naja, aber das bedeutet (wie ich das verstanden habe), dass Übersetzungen (1:1 oder leicht adaptierte) aus der einen Sprachversion in die andere nicht mehr erlaubt sind und auch bestimmter Contant, der aus MA/en stammt nicht mehr in MA/de genutzt werden darf. :::::::Woher genau hast du diesen Eindrucken gewonnen? ::::::: HenK: Warum sind wir denn hier wieder die weltweite Extrawurst? :::::::Extrem Gute Frage, dafür gibt es meiner Ansicht nach keinen Anlass. ::::::: Phoenixclaw: Im Grunde bedeutet es, dass wir, ohne die Anpassung, keine "Adaption" (wohl Quellenangaben (?)) mehr machen dürfen und den NC-Teil unserer Lizenz löschen müssen (?). "Unser" MA würde dann wohl auf SA zurückfallen, was Wikia wiederum als Knackpunkt dienen dürfte und außerdem die ST-Lizenzen verletzt (was wiederum Rechtsanwälten Tür und Tor öffnen dürfte; ich kenn mich da aber nicht so aus). Außerdem div. Anpassungen der CS-Attribute (Rechte) und... *pfuh* "license violation corrections"? :::::::Ich denke, das siehst du falsch. Hier geht es darum, dass es offenbar Fälle gab, in denen jemand durch gewisse "Adaptionen" den NC-Teil der Lizenz umging und somit Inhalte für kommerzielle Nutzung zugänglich gemacht hat. Wer und wo weiß ich auch nicht. Die neue Lizenz soll solchen Missbrauch verhindern. Das bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass man den NC-Teil der Lizenz löschen soll - im Gegenteil. Es geht darum, diesen zu behalten und stabiler zu machen. ::::::: Und wenn wir nicht mitgehen dürfen wir aus rechtlichen Gründen aus anderen Sprachversionen nichts mehr übersetzen oder übernehmen(!). :::::::Wenn ich es recht verstehe, dann dürfte auch aus unserer Datenbank nichts mehr in andere Sprachen übernommen werden. Dies ist ja auch zu bedenken. ::::::: Archduk3: Everything that's currently under the 2.5 license stays under that license, but new edits would be under the 4.0 license. :::::::Was ist den bisher alles unter CC-BY-NC 2.5? So wie ich es auf Memory Alpha:Creative Commons License sehe, waren und sind wir auf 2.0. :::::::Ich bin schließlich wie einige andere auch der Meinung, dass wir auf 4.0 mitziehen sollten. Ich denke, dass wir innerhalb einer Wiki-Familie alle auf der gleichen Lizenz sein sollten. Schließlich werden zwischen den Sprachversionen Inhalte ausgetauscht und es sollte dann in einem gleichen Lizenzrahmen geschehen. Es wurde ja auch immer wieder gefragt, was denn die Vorteile seien, beim Update mitzugehen. Ich habe mir jetzt auch noch nicht beide Lizenztexte durchgelesen, aber darum wird man wohl letzten Endes nicht umhin kommen, wenn man hierzu gescheit diskutieren will. Unter dem Link, den Shisma ganz zu Beginn gepostet hat, wird man allerdings schon schlauer, ich möchte daher nochmal unterstreichen, was auch schon angesprochen wurde. :::::::Die neue Version ist im Gegensatz zu älteren Versionen so gestrickt, dass sie ohne Portierung in den verschiedensten Rechtsräumen anwendbar ist. Das ist doch wie gemacht für ein vielsprachiges Projekt wie unseres. Erst dadurch können Inhalte wirklich 100% unter derselben Lizenz veröffentlicht werden, ohne dass es dafür nationaler Anpassungen bedürfte. :::::::Und was mich wirklich überzeugt hat, dem Update zuzustimmen: Es scheint offenbar Wege zu geben, oben genannte Abweichungen und Ungleichheiten zwischen den einzelnen Portierungen auszunutzen, um das NC-Attribut zu umgehen. Dies aber ist für die Lizenzierung unserer Inhalte sehr wichtig. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass viele User der MA/de in einer anderen Diskussion zum Ausdruck gebracht haben, wie sehr es ihnen am Herzen liegt, dass ihre erbrachten Arbeiten und Inhalte nicht kommerziell genutzt werden sollen. Allein dafür ist die 4.0 schon viel besser geeignet. :::::::Ich würde mich jedenfalls freuen, wenn die MA/de hierzu möglichst bald klar Stellung bezieht. Dass es also auf Memory Alpha:Creative Commons License demnächst heißt: :::::::Die MA/de nutzt wie alle anderen MAs die CC-BY-NC 4.0 ... :::::::oder :::::::Die MA/de nutzt als einzige MA die CC-BY-NC 2.0 (oder 2.5), weil ... :::::::An dieser Stelle können wir uns ein wir-diskutieren-und-machen-es-kompliziert-bis-keiner-mehr-antwortet-und-es-im-Sande-verläuft wie an einigen anderen Stelle nicht leisten. Die Frage nach der Lizenzierung von in der MA/de generierten Inhalte könnte meiner Ansicht nach nicht grundlegender sein. Gute Nacht -- 02:54, 1. Mai 2016 (UTC) :gibt es denn noch jemanden der absolut dagegen ist? -- 18:37, 1. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::::Ich nicht. Wird schon schief gehen. 11:16, 2. Mai 2016 (UTC) :::::::Also dann. Ich schlage einen geplanten Umstieg vor. Wir können eine Funktion benutzen, die an den entsprechenden Stellen ab einer bestimmen Datum/Uhrzeit die neuen Texte anzeigt. Der 01.06.2016 denke ich sollte zeitlich ausreichen. Wir müssen offenbar im Zuge des Updates folgende Schritte gehen: :::::::* Update Memory Alpha:Creative Commons License mit dem Text von CC-BY-NC 4.0. :::::::* Update MediaWiki:Copyright um zu deklarieren, dass ab dann 4.0 genutzt wird.Gerade sehe ich, dass dort gar nicht die Version angegeben ist. Ferner habe ich gar keine Möglichkeit, diese Seite zu bearbeiten. Gut, denn nich. :::::::* Wikia informieren, damit die ihre Lizenz anpassen. :::::::* MediaWiki:Licenses ebenfalls um die 4.0 ergänzen. :::::::* Eine Zeitleiste wie in der MA/en können wir uns meiner Meinung nach sparen. :::::::* Memory Alpha:Copyrights nennte keine Version der Lizenz und kann so bleiben, wie sie ist. :::::::Das wäre es dann. Ist der 1. Juni ok? -- 23:11, 7. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Habe mal en:Template:MALicense übersetzt, weil Sulfur mir sagte, das sei eine Sache, die wir beim Umstieg machen müssten: Falls jemand Fehler in meiner Übersetzung findet, oder sonst etwas daran falsch ist, so kann er es gerne korregierten. Wir wissen z.B. nicht mit Sicherheit, wann wir welche Lizenz hatten. -- 10:58, 22. Mai 2016 (UTC) :::::Danke plasmarelais für deine ausführlichen Ausführungen dazu. Auch wenn sie schon ein paar Tage her sind. Bin momentan nicht mehr soooo aktiv leider. ^^ Auf jeden Fall ist es gut, dass dieses Thema weiter angegangen und mal auch abgeschlossen wird. Ich bin ja nach wie vor für ein update. Vielleicht sollten wir das dann auf der Hauptseite auch bekannt machen zu gegbener Zeit. -- 11:34, 22. Mai 2016 (UTC) :::::::Ich hatte bereits hier meine Übersetzung als Hinweis gesetzt. Vielleicht können wir die zusammenführen. Hatte mich dabei so gut es ging an die englische Vorlage gehalten -- 11:40, 22. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Das ist doch die Fußzeile des Wikis? Oder? -- 16:13, 22. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::::Offenkundig 18:02, 22. Mai 2016 (UTC) :::::::Sorry, ich meinte Memory Alpha:Copyrights. Wie wollen wir es machen? Shisma, in deiner Übersetzung fehlt glaube ich noch die CC-BY-BC 1.0 und das Datum kann auch irgendwie nicht stimmen. -- 20:04, 22. Mai 2016 (UTC)